The Ultimate Sacrifice
by Evangilist
Summary: Find out what happens when a girl who is obsessed with Sephiroth, stumbles into the world of FF7...
1. Elizabeth's wish

A/N: My first attempt at a fan fiction. 

I would like to thank my friend Klose for helping me with this story. Thank you! 

The Ultimate Sacrifice  
Chapter 1  
  
  


It was just like any typical non-school day for Elizabeth. Sitting in front of her computer and playing her favourite game, Final Fantasy 7, was the kind of thing you would normally see her doing for the entire day. 

She was most upset when her parents had refused to buy her a PlayStation saying it was too costly. So all she could do was content herself with her computer and miss out on all the tactics and cheat codes.

If you knew her, you would even think that it was normal for her to have played 'Final Fantasy 7' a hundred a five times (and counting) to start more new games. To her, 'Final Fantasy 7' was not a game one could be bored of playing, and she thought that Squaresoft was one of the most brilliant companies ever.

However, something interesting to note was that she never really liked any of the other final fantasy games and would refer to the others as 'considerably normal' compared to 'Final Fantasy 7'. The fact was, though she would not openly admit it, she had fallen in love with one of the characters in the game. He was none other than Sephiroth. This was also one of the reasons she wanted to have a PlayStation; she wanted to use the cheat code where Sephiroth could be in her team. Just seeing him fight beside Cloud in Cloud's past mesmerised her, and she thought that he had to be one of the coolest guys around.

Every single time she played 'Final Fantasy 7', she would just long to see him once again. For her, it was like a secret and private affair that she had with him, a rendezvous with the one that she loved. She always insisted on changing the name of the main character from Cloud to Elizabeth, even though the main character was a guy, just so she could feel as if Sephiroth was really talking to her. Without fail, at the end of the game, when "Elizabeth" killed Sephiroth, she would cry her heart out and caress the computer screen whilst saying, "Sephiroth, don't die, please don't die".

She was very sensitive with regards to the issue of Sephiroth and felt that those who disliked him just did not understand him as well as she did. Elizabeth felt that he was actually the victim, having never ever been loved even till death. Having found out that he was a research specimen must have dealt a great blow to him, and Elizabeth always wished that she could be there for him at that time, perhaps then, he wouldn't turn out to be the villain.

Elizabeth looked at her bedroom clock, and realised that it was already 2 A.M. It was way past her bedtime and her parents would soon storm into the room and scold her for using the computer at such a late hour. She glanced from her computer to her bedroom clock, and back again. Perhaps it was time to say goodnight to Sephiroth. She waved goodbye to him, and waited until her next save point before exiting the game. Switching off her computer, she lay down on the bed, which was barely inches away, and dreamt sweet dreams of Sephiroth being her boyfriend.

Elizabeth was quite pretty, with big round eyes, ruby red lips, long flowy hair, a nice figure and a fair complexion. She was well liked by most people, her but no one dared approach her, because she was just too obsessed with Sephiroth.

That night she was awoken from her sleep by a tapping on her shoulder. At first, she thought it was her parents and tried to brush them away, but the tapping was persistent and she slowly opened her eyes to see what was the matter. She was shocked by what she saw and rubbed her eyes to see if she was hallucinating. The figure was still there. It was a beautiful lady, not unlike the elves she had seen when she watched the Lord of the Ring movie. In fact, she looked a little like Galadriel, a queen of the elves. 

There was an intense white light coming from her that reached even the darkest corners of the room. Elizabeth pinched herself to see if it was all a dream, but the pinch hurt and she stopped pinching herself. The lady smiled as she spoke in the gentlest voice Elizabeth had ever heard. 

"Elizabeth, I am the angel of freedom and destiny. I am here to give you a choice."

"A choice?" Elizabeth asked, curious to know what this apparent angel was talking about.

"Yes, a choicem, to choose the someone you desire to be with the most. But it can only be one person. Choose carefully."

"Sephiroth!" Elizabeth blurted out, without even thinking, she just knew that she needed to be with him.

The angel smiled and continued, "So be it."

Elizabeth felt herself swirling around in a mist of colours as the images of the

angel and her room slowly faded away. She was just thinking about the surrealness of the situation when she hit against something hard. 

Wincing slightly, she opened her eyes with much difficulty and sat herself upright. She was in a room that looked more like a rock cave. Somehow, she felt she had been here before.

She glanced around the room and saw the back of a figure that she had seen countless times before. He was easily recognisable even from the back, in his black trench coat with his long silver hair. His sword, Masumane, lay beside him on the floor and he seemed to be talking to someone in the corner of the room.

"Sephiroth." Elizabeth muttered in the tiniest whisper as she continued to gaze at him.  
  
  


  
  
A/N: Right, and so this concludes the first chapter.

The place is like a rock cave because I'm starting from when Sephiroth is in the northern crater, when the barrier is still protecting him

The is my first attempt at fanfiction and I would appreciate it greatly if I could have some feedback. Thanks! :)


	2. The Meeting

eA/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Don't worry Lucrecia, Sephiroth isn't going to fall in love straight away…in fact, he doesn't fall in love at all. :) I'm trying my hardest to keep in character with Sephiroth, I hope I do a good job. Thanks again to Klose for editing this, this chapter's for you! J 

****

Chapter 2

Elizabeth sat gazing at Sephiroth dreamily. To her, it was sheer bliss and it felt almost as though she had died and gone to heaven. She was just having nice thoughts about her and Sephiroth becoming a couple when suddenly, without warning, Sephiroth turned around and looked straight at Elizabeth, who was sitting on the ground. He seemed slightly shocked at first but soon regained his composure.

Although she had always known that Sephiroth was good-looking, Elizabeth had never expected him to be as gorgeous as he was. With his bright green, glowing mako eyes, emphasised by his silver bangs and thick, long eyebrows, he was truly irresistible. Her gaze fell to the floor as she blushed, and she pretended to be interested in something on the floor.

Feeling the rough texture of the cool crater floor, Elizabeth wondered if Sephiroth had just asked her a question. It seemed that he had, but perhaps she was mistaken. She was just quietly debating this in her mind when she felt the touch of cold metal on her chin. 

Using his sword, Masamune, Sephiroth lifted Elizabeth's head up and looking her straight in the eye, he said in a very cold tone, "I will not ask you again. Answer me now or you shall feel Masamune's cool blade through your very heart."

All her attention that had earlier been given to Sephiroth was now upon his sword. Elizabeth knew how lethal and powerful Masamune was. 

She had watched it claim countless lives at Nibleheim and she had also watched it claim the life of…

Elizabeth was suddenly oblivious to her surroundings, as she cried just like she had many times before when she watched the guy she loved kill the only girl she ever felt she had a close connection to… Aeris…

She felt a sharp pain at her chin and saw droplets of blood fall to the ground. Moving her head had caused Masamune to pierce into her skin, but though it hurt, Elizabeth did not care.. It was when she thought about the death of Aries did she understand the power of Sephiroth and her mind and her thoughts finally became clear to her.

Without thinking or hesitating, she said, "Sephiroth, I have come to aid you in your quest to be a new 'god'…"

Sephiroth snorted, "I do not need any help...'" he said, before pausing. He took Masamune away from Elizabeth's chin, and without even bothering about the blood that was spilt on it, continued, "I shall spare your life, you might-"

"_No_!" came a hiss from behind Sephiroth, "_Kill the traitor and her spirit energy will return to the planet, enhancing our powers."_

Elizabeth saw as a large figure came sliding at a fast pace towards Sephiroth and came to a rest beside him. Although Sephiroth usually towered above everyone else, he seemed like a dwarf in comparison to it. Before even having to see it, Elizabeth had already known who it was through the way it spoke. Such viciousness and malice could only belong to Jenova, Sephiroth's 'mother'. And as much as Elizabeth loved Sephiroth, she hated Jenova.

Jenova towered in height and its head almost touched the ceiling of the cave. There were 'things' sticking out of it that Elizabeth could never ever figure out, even when she was up this close to it. Could those be its hands?

Elizabeth knew certainly that this was what Sephiroth had been talking to earlier, but why didn't she see it until now? Surely with its' height, it would have been easily noticeable?

A/N: Right, Jenova is referred to as 'it' because that's how Ifalna referred to her during the video that Cloud saw in icicle inn. I hope you enjoy how this fan fiction progresses! I would also appreciate it very much if you could leave give me some feedback!


	3. Trouble brews

A/N: Hey, this story is really not a Mary Sue, no romance involved! I'm serious! Thanks again to Klose for editing this J I appreciate it J Thanks to Lucrecia LeVrai for pointing out the mistakes in the names in the earlier chapter

****

Chapter 3

Suddenly, Elizabeth recalled something that she had once heard Ifalna saying…and then she understood. Muttering under her breath, Elizabeth repeated the same words that she had heard Ifalna saying to Professor Gast, "It looked like our dead mothers…and our dead brothers…" 

So that was it! Jenova was a shape-shifter! Elizabeth wondered why she hadn't realised till now, it had always been so obvious, and it was probably the reason why Jenova could take on the many different forms that Elizabeth had seen when she fought it during the game.

Elizabeth looked up at Sephiroth and Jenova again. During the time that she had been lost in her thoughts, it seemed that Sephiroth had managed to persuade Jenova that she might be of use to them, or had Jenova managed to convince Sephiroth that she was better-off dead? She was clueless.

The atmosphere was tense, and silence hung heavily in the air as Elizabeth awaited her "verdict". Knowing Sephiroth, he would do anything his "mother" asked him to and without a doubt, she would die. Yet, she was numb and devoid of feelings because she just knew, or perhaps she just had that last hope that she might survive. Elizabeth looked down upon the floor again, wishing that the angel had not come to her, wishing that she wasn't stuck in this terrible mess.

She was startled when Sephiroth suddenly spoke, and she lifted up her head yet again, this time of her own accord, and not because she had been forced to by a sword under her chin. She was shocked to see that Jenova had suddenly vanished into "thin air" and Sephiroth was left standing all by his own. Elizabeth wondered if Jenova had changed itself into the form of a mouse and quietly sneaked away. As if! Elizabeth was fully aware of the fact that Jenova was not the sort who would sneak around…

A cold and emotionless voice spoke once again, "Did you hear what I just said?" As Elizabeth's vision focused again, she saw that the one who had been speaking was Sephiroth. She nodded her head, although she had not really paid close attention to him, and was clearly clueless about what he was talking about. Sephiroth seemed to have noticed this because he repeated himself, a frown evident on his face, "Mother and I have decided that you might be of some use to us. Your powerful magic might assist us when the time comes…yet you must promise never to leave this crater." With that, he looked at Elizabeth intently, as he waited for a reply.

All Elizabeth could do was stare at Sephiroth in confusion. She knew she had to answer him or he might decide to strike her again with Masamune, which was in a dangerously close range, but she just couldn't find the words to say. "Powerful magic? What powerful magic? What powerful magic does he think I possess?" was the question that circulated through her head over and over again, as she tried desperately to think of something of say. In the end, she only managed to nod her head.

Sephiroth's frown deepened and he looked as though he was about to reach for Masamune again. But he only nodded and left, leaving Elizabeth all alone in the small cave. It was not until Sephiroth was gone did Elizabeth manage to calm down again. She wondered what she had gotten herself into. True, she had been excited at first at the prospect of seeing Sephiroth in reality and when she did see him, she had truly been in bliss but only for that short moment of time…now she was just really afraid of him. She touched her chin, the blood had dried up, it hadn't been a deep wound.

"No, no, no! What am I thinking? Isn't this what I've been dying for so long? Haven't I always dream of meeting him and being in love with him?" Elizabeth thought to herself. A silent debate raged in her mind, but she finally came to a decision. She was going to love Sephiroth with all her heart and she would not be afraid of him. She would take whatever intimidation that came her way and change it into love, to make her love for him even deeper and even stronger.

Now that she had decided, she was suddenly overwhelmed with this strange and mad desire to see him again and so she wandered out of the cave. Elizabeth was amazed at the sheer size of the northern crater. Sure, she had seen it thousand of times due to the fact that she had played FF7 a hundred over times, but she had never expected it to be that big. And there were so many minute caves all around, how was she to find Sephiroth? 

It was at that exact moment when she suddenly remembered. "Ice! Sephiroth lay in the ice when Cloud gave him the Black Materia! So that must mean…" Elizabeth looked desperately around, trying to figure out where she was and how to get to Sephiroth. However, as hard as she tried, she couldn't recognise where she was…she had never ever seen this part of the northern crater before…

Suddenly she hit against something hard and as she turned around, and saw what it was she had bumped against, her stomach gave a sick jolt. She had bumped against Master Tonberry… and she was defenseless. Elizabeth knew that he was more than capable of killing her instantly, having encountered him many times in the northern crater during the game. She reached into her pockets to see if there was anything that she could use against him.

Nothing…except a lousy pack of cards…what could she do? Throw them at him? "A pack of cards against a knife and a spell which could cause instant death. Great…just great." Elizabeth thought to herself, as the fight commenced. She was barely able to throw the deck of cards at him when he casted "Everybody's Grudge" and she felt her life being drained out of her. Just before she blacked out and collapsed onto the ground, Elizabeth thought she could distinctly hear chuckling behind her.

A/N: Well, this chapter is evidently much longer than the last one and I hope it was good? :) *crosses fingers * Reviews are greatly welcomed…should I continue the story or just end it?


	4. Her first battle

A/N: I sincerely apologise for taking so much time just to write one chapter, but I tried to make it as perfect as possible so I hope you like it. J Thanks to Klose once again for editing.

Chapter 4 

Elizabeth woke up enveloped in a blue mist. She couldn't recall seeing this place before, yet she felt so relaxed to be there. It was weird, but just being in that strange and beautiful place, she had an unusual sense of tranquility that she hadn't experienced in such a long time. Slowly closing her eyes, she laid back to rest yet again.

Suddenly, she sat up with a jolt as the memory of the previous events struck her. She recalled being killed by Master Tonberry and hearing ominous chuckling behind her, could the chuckling have been a sign of her forecoming death? The death that had brought her to this place…

Her thoughts strayed as she wondered where she was. Perhaps in heaven? After all, she was of God's creation and being the devout Christian that she was, surely he would have allowed her into heaven? However, there was another fact to be considered. The last place she was at before she had been killed was in the world of Final Fantasy 7 and she knew full well that all living things that died there, returned as energy to the planet. 

She was silently debating these thoughts in her head, when she heard footsteps approaching her. Turning to the direction where the sound was coming from, she had half-expected to see God but instead, the sight that greeted her calmed her down to an almost unbearable sense of ecstasy. 

She must have been staring because when he approached her, he had a strange look on his face and seemed as though he was attempting to reach out for Masamune in self-defense. Elizabeth looked away hurriedly, hoping that she hadn't gotten herself into more trouble, something she was getting better at these days, especially with him around. Suddenly, there was the same chuckling which she had heard just before she had fallen into unconsciousness. Looking up, she saw that it was him who was laughing…

Did she dare question him? Yet, she let her curiosity get the better of her as she stood up to do so. Sitting down and asking him questions could be tantamount to death, or so she thought. 

"Sephiroth…if it's no trouble, could you please explain why you did not come to my aid when you knew I was defenseless against Master Tonberry?" She felt a kind of firmness as she said those words and she was more than ever determined to get her reply. Now that she thought of it, she must have looked a fool in front of Sephiroth, no wonder he was chuckling…

He looked at her strangely before answering her question. "Well, I thought it was be pretty obvious. I wanted to see how you would be able to fare against Tonberry." He paused for a moment, as though pondering over a serious matter, before continuing. "It seems to me that I have overestimated your power…perhaps yours is one that is only used to break through barriers?"

This was the second time that Sephiroth had mentioned her powers and at his last words, she finally understood what he was talking about. Sephiroth had assumed that she had somehow, using her "powers", broke through the barrier surrounding the northern crater and managed to get inside. She shuddered at the thought of what he might do if he realised that she in fact possessed nothing except a lousy pack of cards. 

Before she could even answer his question, Sephiroth spoke again. "It doesn't matter, take this…" he said, passing something that looked vaguely like a rod to Elizabeth. It was strangely familiar, but try as she might, she could not remember where she had seen it before. The rod must have been very heavy because Elizabeth staggered under its weight and she felt as though the Earth's gravity had somehow shifted to a side of her body and she felt quite unbalanced.

Finally, when she was able to get a firm standing, which took quite a considerable amount of time, Sephiroth nodded. "You do know who that belongs to, do you not?" he questioned Elizabeth, staring straight into her eyes. Debating silently whether she should tell the truth or not, Elizabeth shifted her focus to the ground and shook her head slightly.

Sephiroth smirked, and said in a softly, "As I thought…"

Elizabeth knew he had not intended for her to hear him, but she did and she was puzzled. Did Sephiroth think of her as ignorant? Or was the rod so well known in the FF7 world that she should have been able to tell whom it belonged to? As these questions passed through her head, Elizabeth finally understood that her initial feelings for Sephiroth had mysteriously disappeared. Yet somehow, she was still reluctant to leave the place. She didn't know why but she felt as though she had something to do before she would or rather, could leave. It was by no chance happening that the angel had come to her, and she felt sure that there must have been a motive behind it, she just didn't know it yet.

She snapped out of her thoughts just in time to see Sephiroth draw out Masamune. Startled, she stepped back a few paces, and out of the way of the sword that he held so dangerously in front of him. Seeing her reaction, Sephiroth smirked and said in a calm tone, "Are you a weakling? Did you not say you wished to help me?" He slashed at the air and continued, "When two weapons meet, they have to clash to determine the winner, that in your hand is a weapon with highly powered-up materia, now fight!"

Elizabeth's eyes glanced hurriedly from the rod in her hand to Sephiroth who was slowly approaching with Masamune. Soon, without a doubt, that sword would slash right into her, in the same way as it had slashed into the air, and she would be dead. Yet, somehow…she glanced at the rod again and this time she saw it, the various glowing materias, ranging from the powerful red summon ones to the elemental green ones. Perhaps, she had a chance of surviving…and then suddenly she remembered where she had seen the rod. It had been Aeris' ultimate weapon, Aeris' Princess Guard, which she had gotten at the Temple of the Ancients and now it was in her hands…

Another thought struck her as she looked down at the rod; she didn't know how to use the materias! It had been easy to control Aeris from the computer pad but now that she was the one in the actual fight, it was seemingly impossible …she looked up at Sephiroth again. This time, he was only a few steps away from her and soon Masamune would strike her. Closing her eyes and gathering her courage, she concentrated on a badly imagined block of ice in her head and muttering the word ice, she waved her rod about in the air. This was her last chance and if it didn't work…well she didn't want to think about it… 

A/N: I feel like just ending this fanfiction and saying that she died…anyway, reviews are greatly welcome and very much appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
